Family
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto dan Naruko terusik dengan kedatangan kedua orang tua mereka secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau orang tua yang sudah menelantarkannya datang pada saat dia berhubungan badan dengan adiknya. Incest/ Warn: Inside/ Sequel dari Kiss, Kiss, and Kiss. Saya mau kembali Hiatus.
**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, Err… Lime, sama Lemonnya sedikit, Incest, Etc.**

 **Pair: NaruNaru.**

 **.**

 **Family.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Pria itu namanya Minato Namikaze, seorang duda beranak 2. Dia bercerai dengan istrinya yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki hanya karena orang ketiga. Sekarang umurnya sudah hampir mencapai kepala lima, dan dia masih gila bekerja. Minato gila bekerja karena pria itu mencurigai kalau Kushina mempunyai orang simpanan lain.

Minato sangat kesal waktu itu, ia menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk memata-matai Kushina, dan benar saja. Wanita paruh baya berambut merah itu sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenal.

Amarah Minato tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia langsung pulang ke rumah dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya kepada sekertaris pribadinya. Pertengkaran hebat pun terjadi, untung saja Naruto dan Naruko masih berada di kota lain untuk liburan.

Minato melempar map yang berisi surat perceraiannya. Sementara itu Kushina sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Minato melempar sebuah map tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Minato!?" Kushina manatap garang Minato yang seenak jidatnya melempar sebuah Map.

Minato sendiri menatap dingin Kushina. "Cepat tanda tangani surat perceraian itu!"

Kushina terkejut setengah mati. "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Kau bermain di belakangku, dan aku sudah tahu semua." Desis Minato. Ia tidak menyangka kalau wanita yang selama ini dicintainya telah mengkhianati dirinya. "Cepat tanda tangan! Apa kau tidak punya tangan sampai tidak bisa membuat tanda tangan!?"

Kushina kembali terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Minato. Setitik air matanya keluar dari pelupuk _violet_ milik wanita itu. "Ke-kenapa!? Kenapa kau menuduhku—"

"Aku sudah punya bukti yang kuat untuk memojokkanmu, Kushina. Kau tidak ikut anak-anak kita liburan hanya karena ingin menemui lelaki bajingan itu, dan kau bercinta dengannya saat berada di hotel!?" Kushina tercekat saat Minato kembali menjelaskan kebusukan wanita itu. "Aku punya banyak jaringan mata-mata di Konoha."

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat tanda tangani!?"

"Bedebah! Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengacuhkan keluargamu! Dan kau juga berselingkuh dengan sekertaris pribadimu, Shizune! Apa aku buta sampai tidak tahu kebejatanmu di belakangku, Minato!? Kau lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal." Kushina mengambil map itu, kemudian membukanya. Dia menatap datar kertas yang berisi surat perceraiannya dengan Minato.

Mereka berdua kemudian bertengkar hebat serta di iringi dengan lemparan-lemparan piring oleh Kushina.

Keduanya resmi bercerai, meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih berumur 10 tahun di rumah itu. Kedua bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu harus tinggal di rumah kosong yang sangat berantakan.

Naruko menangis saat melihat keadaan isi rumah mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto menenangkan adik kembarnya yang menangis keras. Di luar rumah, sopir yang mengantar keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi salam apapun kepada mereka berdua.

Miris memang.

Sangat miris. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk adik kembarnya itu, ia bertekad untuk menjaga Naruko dari apapun yang membahayakannya. Naruto juga bertekad untuk memenuhi kebutuhan untuk dirinya serta adik yang disayanginya.

.

.

Di masa sekarang, Minato menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Walaupun sekarang sudah sukses, namun kesuksesannya tidak semaksimal perusahaan milik anak kandungnya. Naruto. Dan dia sekarang berada di sebuah café untuk bertemu dengan Kushina.

Minato berencana untuk kembali rujuk dengan Kushina serta membangun pondasi keluarganya yang sudah runtuh sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Pria itu tersenyum menatap foto salah satu anak kandungnya. Naruko.

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk café, pria itu bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan wajah yang masih muda masuk ke dalam café ini. Ada perasaan canggung di antara Minato saat melihat mantan istrinya.

Sementara itu, Kushina sedikit terkejut dengan Minato yang duduk di pojokan café. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke Minato dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak bertemu dengan pria yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Emm, hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Minato membuka pembicaraannya. Suasana masih canggung setelah 13 tahun tidak bertemu, pria itu baru mengetahui kalau mantan istrinya itu menjadi seorang _Designer_ terkenal.

"Ba-baik. Kalau kau?" Kushina sendiri tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Minato.

Mereka berdua kemudian memulai perbincangan tentang mengembalikan biduk rumah tangga yang sempat hancur 13 tahun yang lalu. Kushina menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto serta Naruko. Kushina juga baru mengetahui kalau perusahaan Minato kalah saing dengan perusahaan milik Naruto.

"Aku juga punya foto Naruko yang sedang berjalan ke kampusnya di Tokyo." Minato menyerahkan sebuah foto gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut yang di gerai. "Cantik kan? Seperti dirimu."

Mata Kushina berbinar melihat foto Naruko yang sekarang ini tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. "Pasti dia menjadi primadona di kampusnya." Minato mengangguk senang menyetujui pernyataan Kushina. "Lalu… apa kau masih bersama—"

"Tidak. Dia aku pecat, dan aku menjadi _Workaholic_."

"…"

Kushina diam menanggapi pernyataan Minato. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya juga masih mencintai pria itu.

"Kau tidak—"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu."

Mereka berdua menunduk dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato berdiri membuat Kushina terkejut. "Kita ke apartemen mereka, dan bertemu dengan kedua anak kita." Kushina mengangguk semangat, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Minato pergi.

Keduanya tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah rahasia yang disimpan oleh kedua anak kandung mereka. Sebuah rahasia yang sangat tabu bagi masyarakat jepang saat ini—bukan, bagi seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

"Kakk~"

Sebuah desahan terdengar menggema di apartemen duo Naru. Kedua saudara kembar itu sedang melakukan hubungan terlarang, sex.

Hubungan intim ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Naruko sendiri mengantisipasinya dengan meminum sebuah pil agar dirinya tidak akan bisa hamil. Namun itu untuk sementara waktu saja.

"Kakak… Uhhh… masukkan, masukkan sekarang…Enggghh!"

Naruko terus mendesah saat Naruto memasukkan kejantanan milik ke dalam liang senggama milik adik kembarnya itu. "Mendesahlah sayang…" bisik Naruto yang kemudian menggigit kecil ujung telinga Naruko.

"Engghh!" Naruko kembali mendesah saat kejantanan milik Kakaknya mulai menerobos masuk. Naruto menyeringai, kemudian meremas lembut kedua payudara Naruko.

Naruko sendiri menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, gadis itu menikmati betapa nikmatnya berhubungan intim dengan sang kakak di ruang tamu. Walaupun pintu tidak dikunci karena semua teman-teman Naruto dan Naruko tidak mengetahui letak apartemen milik mereka berdua.

Hanya Minato dan Kushina yang mengetahuinya.

"Selamat siang!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ada sebuah suara yang menggema di apartemen ini, ia kemudian mendengar suara derapan kaki yang sangat cepat. Sementara itu, Kushina berhenti sembari menutup mulutnya serta memandang terkejut apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang.

Naruto sendiri menatap tajam orang yang sangat dia kenal itu. Pandangan Naruto sangat menusuk, sehingga membuat Naruko memeluk erat kakaknya itu. "Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Kushina, bagai—mana… Ap-apa—"

"AKU BILANG! MENGAPA KALIAN BERADA DI SINI!?"

"Na—"

Belum sempat Minato berbicara, Naruto sudah pergi membawa Naruko ke dalam kamar. Pemuda itu kembali keluar dengan kimono miliknya. "Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi! KENAPA KALIAN DATANG KEMARI!? APA KALIAN TIDAK PUAS MELIHAT KAMI MENDERITA!"

"Na-naruto tenang—"

"Apa!? Kau mau aku menjelaskan tentang hubunganku dengan Naruko!?"

Minato dan Kushina hanya diam. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang ini, entah kenapa perasaan bersalah mula mengitari kedua orang tua tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari tempatku!? Sekarang!"

"Tapi Naru—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Nyonya Kushina! Kami berdua tidak mengakui kalian sebagai orang tua setelah 13 tahun ditelantarkan seperti ini." Balas Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa 'Mantan' orang tua-nya tahu dan datang ke apartemen miliknya. "Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

"Naru—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari kalian berdua. Kalian sudah merusak keluarga ini, dan aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau sampai adikku—orang yang aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku sendiri." Air mata Naruto mulai keluar. Hatinya sudah sangat hancur melihat kembali kedua orang tuanya itu. "Aku juga sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Aku harap kalian segera melangkah keluar dari tempat ini."

"Naruto dengar penjelasan kami—"

"Penjelasan apa!? Mau rujuk kembali!? Kalian terlambat! Sangat terlambat! Kalian yang menghancurkannya, dan kalian yang harus merangkainya. Aku tidak mau kembali kepada kalian lagi. Sekarang keluar!"

Keduanya tertegun untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendengar curahan hati Naruto yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hatinya. Mereka berdua juga tidak menyangka kalau Naruto dan Naruko sampai berbuat hal tabu.

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap tajam kepada Kushina dan Minato. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat. "Aku bilang keluar. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian!" desis Naruto.

Minato menghela nafas, sementara Kushina menangis dalam diam. Keduanya semakin frustasi saat Naruto—anak kandung meraka mengusir Minato dan Kushina dari apartemen tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini. Ayo Kushina!" Minato mengajak Kushina untuk keluar dari apartemen itu. Pria paruh baya itu bisa merasakan getaran yang ada di tubuh Kushina. "Kita berdua memang salah. Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya… kita meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua…"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Kedua orang tua itu saling memeluk satu sama lain, mereka tahu ini kalau Naruto dan Naruko mempunyai hubungan terlarang. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keduanya menyesal dengan perceraian 13 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara itu, didalam apartemen. Naruto mengerang kesal dengan kelakuan kedua orang tuanya. "Siaaal!" ia menangis karena hatinya sekarang ini sedang terluka. "Mengapa mereka kemari!? Mengapa!?"

"Kakak!"

Naruto mendongak dan melihat Naruko yang memakai kimono yang sama dengan dirinya. Gadis itu sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto. Sepertinya Naruko mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naru…" dengan cepat, Naruto merengkuh tubuh mungil adiknya. Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Naruko, ia telah terbebani dengan pikiran yang sangat banyak. "Naru…Naru…Naru…"

"Iya, aku disini. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END Or TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yo! Saya balik lagi! Jangan tanya tentang Fict saya yang lain, karena saya sendiri **Masih Sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata!**

Maafkan saya yang membuat Fict baru. Ini Sequel dari **Kiss, Kiss, and Kiss**. Yah seperti Ending alternatifnya, menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto sebelum dia sukses dan mempunyai hubungan special dengan adiknya.

Yah, maaf kalau jelek. Feelnya juga kurang. Dan saya masih ngantuk. /dor!

Beneran, saya ngantuk sekarang, dan ingin tidur dengan segera.

Oh ya, untuk yang menanyakan Fict saya. Masih dilanjut kok. Saya juga mencari waktu kosong untuk melanjutkannya. Haaahhh, dan semua A/N tidak didengar oleh Reader's kan kampret. :v

Oke-oke, saya mau pamit undur diri. Entah Fict ini dilanjut dengan Happy Ending di Chapter depan atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti Fict ini bisa END sekarang. Enggak ngerti? Sama saya juga.

 _ **Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
